Magi Thunder: The Anime Assassin!
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Tomoko is upset that she's not popular on AnimeTube. Other shows and girls best her. She finds a way to get rid of them! By hiring the Thunders! What could go wrong! Things go very wrong! Feat. other anime characters and what not! Based off of JoeNation's Youtube assassination series! Rated M for violence and language and deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**The Anime Assassins!**

 **Ep 1: The List!**

* * *

Tomoko got onto her computer to check the latest top Anime. On AnimeTube. She couldn't believe it. She was not on the best female category. She saw a lot of anime there. But not hers. Where was Watamote!? And why isn't Tomoko in the top 3!? She was getting very upset now.

"Darling In The Franxx, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Date A Live, POP Team Epic!? Gosh! Damnit! How am I gonna be popular than these Guys!? Those damn girls!" Tomoko cries.

Just then! She sees an ad...for something pop up on her screen. It showed two people with Blonde hair, fake black moustaches and sunglasses on.

"Hi! We're the Thunders! Do you have a problem? We have a solution to that problem. You don't wanna do your math homework? We'll do it for you! Does your best friend shit on your yard? We'll make sure that friend never shits again! We don't care what it is. We're looking for the results that you desire, Now call us on our hotline." Said the man.

"And I'm sure we can work something out!" Said the Female.

"We're looking forward to give you the results that you need...and deserve!" Said the man. Tomoko gasped and quickly dialled the phone number.

"Yeah this is Magi." Said the woman on the other end.

"Hi! Um...yes this is Tomoko, I saw your ad online and I'm from Watamote."

"Yeah whatever. What's your problem?" Magi asked.

"Well like I said, I'm from an Anime...and I'm trying to get to the top of the lists...on AnimeTube and no matter how hard I try, girls above me get more and it's like a never ending race. So I was wondering if there is something that I can do, or that you can do to help me out." Tomoko explained calmly. She took deep breaths.

"The only way you're gonna beat any of these girls, and Anime. Is to stop them from making anymore Episodes." Magi said.

"Ohhhhhh..." Tomoko nods.

"Destroy them." Magi Thunder says.

"You mean, like destroy their Anime?"

"No...destroy...THEM!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tomoko gulped. A bit nervous about all this.

"Give me a list of the girls and Anime you want out of the picture...and leave the rest up to us." Magi Thunder said.

"Well...What's In it for you?" Tomoko asked.

"Give me a cameo appearance on a OVA of Watamote...and we'll call it even." Magi replied.

"Right." Tomoko agreed.

"Ciao!" Magi licks her phone and hangs up. She wakes up her husband, Bob Thunder and tells him the news. He nods and gets ready to go. Magi also does. Tomoko started making a list. She looked and looked and found the first one: Asuna from Sword Art Online. No 2: Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki. No 3: Noire of Neptunia. And finally...her best friend Yuu Naruse...from Watamote. What is Tomoko planning with putting her own show on this list? She pins the list to her wall and smiles and goes to do other things.

"We'll call her tomorrow." Bob said to his wife.

"Sure thing honey." Magi Smiles.

The two went off to spend the day together. Tomoko looked at the list.

"Can't let my family know about this list...or everything will get shut down. Damn those girls! Being more popular than me! It's not fair! What do they got that I don't? Big boobs? Awesome fighting skills? Boyfriends!? Gah! Just thinking about them makes me sick!" Tomoko lays on her bed and sighs. Tomorrow would begin the Assassination of Asuna. Tomoko hopes that nothing goes wrong...

The Anime Assassinations have begun!

(Story based on JoeNation YouTube Assassination series. With my own twists!)

 **Kill List:**

 **1-Asuna (Sword Art Online)**

 **2-Yuno (Mirai Nikki)**

 **3-Noire (Neptunia)**

 **4-Yuu (Watamote)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Anime Assassins!**

 **Ep 2: Asuna! (Sword Art Online)**

* * *

Tomoko woke up from a nightmare to her phone ringing. It was Magi Thunder. Tomoko answered the call. "Hello?"

"You got the list?" Magi asked.

Tomoko looked at the list on her wall. "Yeah."

"Who's first?"

"Asuna, Sword Art Online"

"Oh? That sword bitch? I thought you liked her."

"I do...I'm just sick of her bullshit."

"Consider it done." Magi said and licks her knife and then groans in pain.

"Oh well!" Tomoko throws her phone behind her and went back to sleep. Magi got dressed and heads out to assassinate Asuna Yuuki. She walked to her truck and starts it up. She then had Asuna's location on her phone and eats a Twizzler as she drives off. She stops and uses binoculars and sees Asuna driving her car. Magi Thunder gets her gun ready.

Asuna parks her car and got out of it. She started walking until...

"Oh hello!" Magi Thunder called out and steps on a Twizzler and walks towards Asuna, hiding her gun behind her back. "You look familiar. You're Asuna Yuuki. I've seen you on TubeAnime."

"Yeah, who are you?" Asuna asked the girl.

"Oh that doesn't matter...but I'm surprised you're not recording this." Magi smirked.

"Why is that?"

"Because this is gonna be your last episode!" Magi pulls her gun out and fires at Asuna. Asuna screamed and went for cover, behind car.

Magi fires more shots into the air. "Come out Asuna! Don't make this hard on yourself!"

"Motherfucker want to play?" Asuna said to herself and reached for double pistols in her purse. "LET'S PLAY!"

"Oh shit!" Magi said and runs away as Asuna fires her guns at Magi. Magi fires back. The two exchange shots. Magi slides to a pillar and fires back. Asuna does the same and also fires back. "Give it up Asuna! You're no match for Magi Thunder!"

"Screw you motherfucker!" Asuna yelled out and ran into the building as Magi chases her. She ran out of bullets also.

Asuna slides into an elevator. It closes. Magi got mad and banged on the door. She looks around and found stairs. She goes down and found another elevator and aims her gun at the door. It opens and BANG! A girl gets shot and goes down...but it wasn't Asuna. "Uhhh...oops." Magi slides her hand down on all the buttons and hides.

Asuna came out of the elevator and looked around cautiously. She then runs but Magi was right around the corner. She hits Asuna in the head with her gun. Asuna groans and Magi took two steps. "Thunder kick!" Magi said and kicks Asuna in the butt. Asuna goes down and shoots at Magi. She was out of bullets. "Thank God you're out of bullets! Rahhhh!" Magi smacks the guns out of Asuna's hands, as she lays on her back.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want your views! But first...I got something for yeah." Magi said pulling out a cupcake.

"Mmmm!?" Asuna eyes went wide.

"I hope you like cupcakes." Magi places the cupcake into Asuna's open mouth. "Eat it! I mixed it with carpet cleaner and super glue. Your whole body will be paralyzed within seconds...and by the time this candle's done burning out? You'll be dead." Magi Lights a match and lites the cupcake. Asuna was screaming.

"Farewell Asuna." Magi said and started walking away from Asuna, hearing her muffled screams for help. Suddenly...BOOM! The cupcake exploded! Magi got scared and looked behind her. Asuna's head was blown off. "Wrong cupcake..." Magi said and runs away back home. Bob, her husband, was away doing his own things. Magi started to relax and calls Tomoko Kuroki. "Asuna Yuuki is Asuna Yuuki no more."

"What happend?" Tomoko asked.

"Let's just say...she ate her last cupcake...so who's next?"

Tomoko draws a line over Asuna's name. Tomorrow would be the next target: Yuno Gasai.

 **Kill List:**

 **1-Asuna (Sword Art Online)**

 **2-Yuno (Mirai Nikki)**

 **3-Noire (Neptunia)**

 **4-Yuu (Watamote)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Anime Assassins!**

 **Ep 3: Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki)**

* * *

It was the next day, Tomoko was on AnimeTube. She saw a 'RIP ASUNA' video and saw a lot of comments from other characters being shocked that Asuna has died. Tomoko checks the top list and saw that SAO has gone down...off of the top 10. "It worked...it worked! Holy shit it worked! I'm a genius! Ahahahahahaha! Oh...but I'm still in the top 40. Grrrrrr! At least Asuna is off the top females list." Tomoko checks her phone and Magi Thunder was calling.

"Hello?"

"I saw your ugly picture over the weekend...I don't know who I'm exactly working for." Magi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still have the picture?"

"Uhhhhh no. Wait why?"

"Oh nothing! Uh...so who's next on the list?"

"Uhh..." Tomoko looks at her list." Yuno Gasai...where are you? Why is your voice echoing?"

"I'm taking a magic dump!" (Fart noise) "So? What can you tell me about this Yuno Gasai?"

"Well she's obsessed with her boyfriend."

"It looks like she's about to get separated." Magi said and licks the toilet paper and flushes and heads out.

Tomoko hangs up and gulps. "Oh shit."

Magi starts walking to her and Bob's truck. She starts it up, but it fails to start. Magi gets mad and growls. "Dammit!" She gets out and slams the door and checks the hood. She then hears a bell and looks to see a pink girly bike...soon after, she's riding said bike to Yuno's house. She rides it with style and arrives at Yuno's house. She gets her gun and cocks it.

Magi knocks on the door and Yuno answers it.

"Hi can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, my name's charlie, I'm here to update your relationship with Yuki."

"That's awesome! What are you updating?"

"Uhhhhh...just the usual...maybe a ring or something."

"Oh sure...come on in."

"Thanks...nice paintings on the walls...what a lovely place."

"So what did you need to do?"

"Oh yeah...uh.." Magi pulls out a paper and gives it to Yuno. The pink haired yandere looks at it and it read: KISS HIM! In big bold letters.

"That's it?" Yuno asked.

"Yup, that should do it!" Magi nodded. Yuno looked at Magi funny.

"You sure?"

"Actually, there's one more thing!" Magi pulls out her knife. "I NEED TO END YOUR RELATIONSHIP!" Magi yelled and goes to stab Yuno. Yuno blocks it and screams, she then kicks Magi in the stomach. Magi groans and staggered back. Magi tries to stab Yuno again but Yuno blocked it and smacks Magi and her knife goes to the floor. Magi punches Yuno. Yuno punches back. Magi kicks Yuno and then Yuno throws Magi down and kicks her. She then elbows drops Magi.

"OW!" Magi yelped. Yuno then sat on her back and then chokes Magi.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY YUKI!" Yuno snarled and had a crazy look in her eyes. Yuno then slams Magi's face into the floor 4 times. Magi then turns over on her back and Yuno headbutts her. Yuno goes for another punch but Magi blocks it.

"Thunder grip!" Magi chuckles and knees Yuno off of her. Magi jumps kicks up and stood her ground, Yuno collected herself and the two stare one another down.

"WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!? Yuno screamed.

"I'm Magi Thunder! And this is the last view you'll ever get!" Magi charges at Yuno but Yuno caught her and flips her over a bunch of boxes. Magi throws the boxes at Yuno who hits them away, until Magi smacks her down with a big one. Magi then gets a wire and starts choking Yuno Gasai. "Any last words!?"

"I...LOVE...MY YUKI!" Yuno gasped out and then CRACK! Her neck gets broken and Magi killed her. Magi gets off of Yuno and gets her gun out.

"I'd give you this bullet...but you're not even worth it..." She puts the gun away and makes a gun sign with her fingers. "But if you were." SHOOT! Twizzlers come out of Magi's fingers...surprising her. She then shakes it off and heads out. She calls Tomoko on her phone.

"Hello?" Tomoko answers.

"Yuno Gasai is now Yuno who's dead."

"What'd you do with the body?"

"Oh I just left the body at the apartment."

"Are you serious? You didn't even put in a dumpster or anything?"

"Of course not! I doubled locked the door before I left, Nobody's ever gonna get in there."

"But her boyfriend has a key!"

"Look! I told you! I doubled locked the doors and even super glued the door frame. You're crazy to think that anyone's gonna break in there! Even when they do, her body will be so decayed, they'll need a whole crime investigated to identify the body! I got to go. I got a hot date to get to!" Magi hangs up and walks away, but bumps into an anime character. "What the! Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Rena Ryuuguu." Rena answered cheerfully.

"Are you on TubeAnime?"

"...Well yeah! I'm from Higurashi!" She smiled. Magi points her gun at Rena.

"Well you're dead!" Magi shoots Rena and killed her.

Tomoko goes to her list and crosses out Yuno's name.

 **Kill List:**  
 **1-Asuna (Sword Art Online)**  
 **2-Yuno (Mirai Nikki)**  
 **3-Noire (Neptunia)**  
 **4-Yuu (Watamote)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Anime Assassins!**

 **Ep 4: Noire (Neptunia)**

* * *

It was the next day, Tomoko was on AnimeTube, watching a news report about the deaths of Asuna, Yuno and Rena. "What!?" Tomoko quickly calls Magi Thunder, who was working on her and Bob's truck. "Hey!? Why the hell did you kill Rena from Higurashi!?"

"She got in the way! I thought I was doing you a favor." Magi replied.

"Uh no, you're just making things more complicated! If you go around killing whoever you want? Things are gonna get sloppy. And not sexy for the both of us."

"Oh? So I guess my way isn't good enough then? Who's next on the list? Master!?"

"Uhhhh...Noire." Tomoko said, looking at her list. "Neptunia."

"Oh! Black Heart!?...Looks like Noire is about to experience some...Death Heart!" Magi Thunder puts the screwdriver in her mouth and spits. "Bleh!"

Tomoko hangs up. "Ah crap."

Magi gets dressed in a royalty's outfit and heads out for her bike. She gets on it. She hears another bike coming up. It was Hideri from Blend S. He looks at Magi Thunder, as his motorbike purrs.

"Nice bike." He said.

"Thanks." Replies Magi. Hideri smirks and Magi looks at her bike. Soon Magi is riding behind Hideri on his bike. Her hands at his waist. Hideri smiles as Magi tells him to drive to Noire's house. They arrive and Hideri stops the bike.

"Thanks for the lift." Magi said, getting off.

"No problem! Me and my friends are going roller skating at the roller way tonight if you wanna come."

"Is it disco Blend S night?"

"Yeah." Hideri nodded.

"Uhhh...I'm busy." Magi turns around and heads for Noire's front door. Hideri checks out Magi Thunder, before riding off. Magi knocks on Noire's door.

The goddess answers it. "Can I help you?"

"Uhhh Yes. Are you Noire from Neptunia?"

"Uh yes I am."

"Hi Noire. My Name's...Sony...cumbernickel. I'm an episode writer for top anime."

"Oh really?" Noire raised an eyebrow at this weird girl.

"Yeah. Noire, I've been watching you on the World Wide Web for quite some time now. I think Black Heart is a phenomenal piece of work! I'm interested in signing you to a new Dimension."

"And what Dimension would that be?"

Magi pulls out her knife. "Deathdimension!" Magi stabs Noire in the heart. Noire gasps out in pain.

"Hahahaha! Haaa!" Magi began moving the knife...but it only went through Noire's top and not into her flesh. "Uh...oh."

"Is that a fake knife?" Noire looked at the knife.

"Uhh...I thought it was real." Magi said and the fight was on. Noire kicks Magi and headbutts her. Magi groaned and then got pushed. Magi recovers and charges at Noire. Noire knees her twice and then elbows her, knocking the blonde out. Noire calls her friend.

"Hey, you heard about that Anime Kilker?...Yeah I think I got her." Noire hangs up and two girls help her put the knocked out woman into the back of the car. It was Neptune and Blanc. They drive away to a secret place, where they tie Magi up to a chair. A light hanging from the ceiling, the only light source around. Magi soon woke up and got punched in the face by Blanc, who was recording her.

"How do you like that sucker!? HD sucker! HD!" Blanc laughs.

"Screw HD...screw it." Magi said and struggled to get free. Noire walks up to Magi.

"So why don't you tell me who you are and who you're working for?" Noire asked.

"That's none of your beeswax!"

"Oh really? Why don't you meet my friends, Blanc and Neptune."

"Hi!" Neptune waves at Magi.

"You might have seen them on AnimeTube." Noire said.

"You mean TubeAnime?" Magi struggles and was using a Twizzler to cut the rope from her wrists.

"We know you killed Yuno, Asuna and Rena." Noire added.

"Hah! You have no proof!" Magi scoffed at Noire.

"Uh, you tried to kill me." She responded.

"Oh. Good point." Magi nods.

"So I'm gonna ask you again, and if you don't answer? We're going to kill you." Noire growls.

"Ooooh bitch! We're gonna kill you so dead right now!" Blanc said, all hyped about all this.

"Yeah, we're gonna kill you." Neptune said with a smile.

"So we can do this the easy way...or the the hard way." Said Noire.

"How about..." Magi cuts free. "The magician way!" Magi rises up and Noire, Blanc and Neptune back away from her a bit. Magi takes a bite of her Twizzler she had used to cut herself free. "I'm Magi Thunder! And I'm gonna kick your ass!" She points at Noire. "Your ass!" At Neptune. "But first...I'm gonna kick your ass!" She points at Blanc and they go for punches. Magi punches Blanc in the face a couple of times. She groans and Neptune grabs Magi's arm, but Magi kicks her. She then kicks Blanc. Magi swings Neptune into Blanc

"Oh!" Noire said as she watches her friends fight the Anime Killer. Magi flips Neptune onto the floor and starts breaking her fingers.

"OW! My hand!" Neptune cried out.

"You're going down!" Blanc shouted and grabs Magi Thunder. Neptune gets back and goes to punch Magi as Blanc held her. Magi ducks and Neptune punches Blanc instead. Magi kicks Neptune in the stomach and then elbows Blanc, who staggers to the chair where Magi once sat at. Blanc pulled her gun and started firing! Magi was gone...she disappeared from sight. Magi appeared behind Blanc and grabs her arm and makes her shoot Neptune. Neptune gets shot 3 times. Blanc looks at Magi Thunder.

"Hey." She said and then snaps Blanc's neck. She goes down dead as Neptune is also dead. Noire starts clapping. Magi turned to face her. "Looks like you're next."

"You first." Noire went for a punch, but Magi grabbed it.

"Noire! I've always been a fan of Black Heart!" Magi said and Noire goes for another punch but Magi dodged it. Noire growls and went for another punch. Magi blocks it with just her finger tip. "But you're missing one thing!" Magi then does a combo of punches of Noire to her stomach. Noire gasped and went down to her knees.

"What!?" Noire groans. Magi pulls out a Black Heart figurine and smells it.

"Some Thunder Heart." Magi said and stabs Noire in the heart with the figurine. Noire goes down dead.

Magi stood tall, around the bodies of Noire, Neptune and Blanc. IF comes from behind Magi Thunder.

"The frog doesn't wash his feet." IF said.

"He doesn't wash them because he doesn't want to." Magi said, quickly turning around to face the girl. She had sunglasses on. "Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm IF." IF introduced herself.

"What the hell do you want?" Magi asked.

"Let's go for a little ride." IF hugs Magi and then flies up to the sky. The both scream at one another. They land on a plane, IF in a fighting pose. Magi staggered but got her balance back and also made a fighting pose. Both growl at one another.

"Let's make this quick! I got a hot date to get to you!" Magi shouted.

"What!?" IF yelled back, not able to hear Magi Thunder, with the plane noise. They scream at one another...until a bird comes flying into IF's face.

"OOF!" IF said and went off the plane, falling to her death.

"Huh? What the?" Magi looked confused. IF screamed all the way down and she hits the ground with a loud thud. Magi looked around and was confused still.

"Uh..eeyup...eeeeee." Magi soon got home and called Tomoko once she got home.

"What's Up?" Tomoko answered.

"Noire...is now no more...on and like 3 other chicks." Magi said.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoko asked.

"3 others had to be sacrificed." Magi replied, sitting next to Bob Thunder.

"I told you to stick to the list, do you remember our conversation earlier?"

"I had no choice! I didn't plan on getting kidnapped and tied up. I did what Magi Thunder had to do."

"Who the hell were they?"

"I don't know! There was a little flat chested mushroom headed chick. Some cotton candy haired girl. And some teen with sunglasses. Now if I want to be on top."

"What you say?"

"I mean... **IF YOU** want to be on top, we're gonna have to start doing things my way! Ciao!" Magi hangs up the call.

Tomoko crosses Noire's name from the list. All that's left was her best friend Yuu Naruse. However, this would be a very tough challenge to complete.

 **Kill List:**  
 **1-Asuna (Sword Art Online)**  
 **2-Yuno (Mirai Nikki)**  
 **3-Noire (Neptunia)  
** **4-Yuu (Watamote)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Anime Assassins!**

 **Ep 5: Yuu Naruse (Watamote) Part 1**

* * *

It's been three months since Noire's death and when Tomoko got raped by those two Hentai girls. Magi was on a date with Iris Heart. Although, it was just a meeting.

Tomoko calls Magi Thunder.

"OH one second." Magi said and answers her phone. "What do you want? I'm on a hot date?"

"Where the hell have you been I haven't talked to you in months." Tomoko said.

"That's none of your beeswax. Look, I don't have time to chit chat. So who's next on the list?"

"Yuu Naruse."

"Uhhh..." Magi Thunder hangs up and looks at Iris Heart. "Sorry about that. So what we talking about? Oh yeah, I have a crazy thing for sadistic demons such as yourself."

"Mrs Thunder? I'm not a demon. I'm a Goddess."

"Bah! Same thing...so what exactly do you do ms pretty?"

"I make AnimeTube videos." Iris Heart lied.

"You mean TubeAnime videos?"

"Yes...Let's just say, I know a little bit more about you, than you think."

"How so?"

"When do you plan to kill...Yuu Naruse?"

"Heh! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Magi scoffed.

"It has been reported that the killer has a strange obsession with Strawberry Licorice. Samples have been obtained at two of the crime scenes." Magi then thinks and remembers stepping on one with Asuna, then the one she ate in front of Noire, Neptune and Blanc. Oh no!

"Ah, That means nothing!"

"Oh sorry, I guess I shouldn't have assumed anything...so what do you have plans for dessert?"

"Well I did bring us some Strawberry Licorice...AH DAMMIT! You got me!" Magi slams her hands on the table with Strawberry Twizzlers in her hands.

"Ah ha! Mrs Thunder. Yuu Naruse is very powerful...let me help you to take her down." Iris Heart smirked.

"How do you plan to do that?" Magi asked.

"Go to the back alley of the Hollywood Museum."

"Oh? The one on 66 North Avenue?"

"Open 10 to 5?"

"Wednesday through Sunday?"

"Exactly." Iris Heart smirked. "There, you will receive the only weapon capable of taking down Yuu Naruse."

"How do I know this isn't some set up?"

"Well, it seems we're working for the same person."

"Oh! That ugly picture taking freak, Tomoko Kuroki?"

"Yes...Tomoko Kuroki."

"Uh! That sneaky little punk! Didn't think I could get the job done myself!" Magi begins to get up and put on her jacket.

"Why you leaving so soon?" Iris Heart frowns.

"Uh yeah. I got a TubeAnime user to take care of!" Magi turns around and sees a spiral staircase. "Ooh! Spiral staircase, I love these! Did you designed it?"

"Of Course." Iris Heart smiled. Magi goes down the stairs and falls.

"I'm ok! I'm...fine." She said. Iris Heart giggles and takes her phone out and calls Yuu's boyfriend Zack.

"Come on shitheads! Scrimmage scrimmage scrimmage! That was clearly a touchdown! Or a home run...or a goal. I don't know." Zack Temple answers the call. "Hello?"

"Magi Thunder might be deadly...but she's not very bright. And you're little friend Tomoko Kuroki? She's behind all the assassinations." Iris Heart said.

"Oh he is? Hey baby! You're little friend hired Magi Thunder to kill you!" Zack called out to Yuu, who was in a different room.

"That little shithead! She wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for me." Yuu said.

"What would you like for me to do?" Iris Heart asked.

"Yuu! What do you want that Sadistic big Goddess whore to do!?"

"...RIP HER HAIR OFF AND FEED IT TO HER!" Yuu roared.

"Yeah just kill her." Zack told Iris Heart.

"With pleasure." Iris Heart smirked and hangs up. Later, Iris Heart calls Tomoko.

"Hello?'

"Hey Tomoko! How are you?"

"I'm doing good." Tomoko said and gets a drink.

"Good! Are you free for a collab today?" Iris Heart smirked.

"Yeah! I can be at your place...in a little while."

"Perfect! See you then." Iris Heart hangs up and gets poison out and puts in a special ring on her finger.

 ***With Magi Thunder***

Magi was at the place she was told to go. "Doo doo doo doo...oh! I could for a chilly dog right now." Magi said to herself. She hears a car engine start. She saw a Cadillac drive up slowly. Magi looked at it as it got closer to her. Magi saw two girls in maid outfits, one with pink hair and blue hair. Another one with light pink hair, sitting in between them. It was Rem and Ram with Zero Two. Rem and Ram were arguing about cleaning duty and Zero Two was getting annoyed.

"Will the two of you shut the fuck up!?" Zero Two yelled at them. They stop talking and look at Magi Thunder. "And the who the hell are you!?...oh! You must be that wack job AnimeTube murderer: Magi Thunder."

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?" Magi asked.

"I'm Zero Two from Darling In The Franxx. And these two are my lovely friends from Re:Zero...Will you introduce yourselves you little turds?"

"I'm Rem!"

"Ram!"

"Yeah whatever, I'm looking for that super duper secret weapon." Magi said, not caring about Rem or Ram.

"Oh...the secret weapon, to murder Yuu Naruse. Hahahaha. Well first we got to frisk her. Ram frisk her!"

"I don't wanna frisk her, I did the last time!" She said.

"Yeah! But I frisked two demons and they almost ate my head off so you do it!" Rem yelled at her sister.

"Get out there! I ain't gonna do it!" Ram shouted back.

"No! You do it!" Rem shouted back.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zero Two growled.

*Back with Tomoko*

Tomoko knocks on the door and Iris Heart opens it. "Hello. Nice to see you."

"Yeah."

"Before we get started, let's have a drink." Iris Heart smirked and Tomoko enters into the house. She sat on the couch as Iris Heart got the drinks ready. She smirks and puts the poison into Tomoko's glass. She brought the drinks over. Iris Heart sits next to Tomoko.

"Thanks." Tomoko said.

"No problem." Iris Heart giggled. "Do you like my artwork?" Tomoko looked behind and sees a wallpaper of Iris Heart.

"Yeah. I didn't know you painted."

"I don't." Iris Heart frowns. She takes her glass and Tomoko grabs hers.

"To collaborations." They both said and hits their glasses together. Just before Tomoko could drink her wine glass, her phone rang. She looks at it.

"It's my mom. I got to take this." Tomoko stood up and walked away and talks to her mother. Iris Heart takes a knife she hid under the couch pillow and walks to Tomoko. She had her back turned and finishes the call. "Sorry about that. So where were we?" SLASH! "OW! What the hell was that for!?" Iris Heart had slashed Tomoko's arm.

"Deleting Tomoko!" Iris Heart growled and went for more strikes, Tomoko doges them and ran to the couch and jumped over it. Iris Heart raises her arm up to slash at Tomoko's chest, Tomoko grabbed the knife and then punches Iris Heart in the face. Iris Heart moans in pain.

"OH! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Tomoko said, as she felt her hurting the Goddess. Iris Heart wipes the blood off her nose and growls and chases Tomoko through the house.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Iris Heart roared. Tomoko screamed as she kept running away from Iris Heart.

 ***Back with Magi Thunder***

Both Rem and Ram were checking Magi Thunder, touching her everywhere, making sure she didn't have any guns or knives on her.

"You pan her down really good! Check between those nice tight little buns of hers. She likes to hide things up there." Zero Two said.

"She's clean." Ram said.

"Good. Magi Thunder, get in here and talk to me." Zero Two said. Magi enters the car as Rem and Ram stood outside the car, near the trunk. "We've been trying to take down Yuu Naruse for years. There's been a few failed attempts...but...we discovered her weakness."

"What's that?" Magi asked asked the demon.

"REM! GET THE SECRET WEAPON!" Zero Two shouted. The twins nod at each other and open the trunk. Rem gets the suitcase, as Ram gets a gun. The two go to the windows. Rem giving Zero Two the suitcase. "Deadhead, hair products. You destory the hair? You destroy Yuu Naruse. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zero Two starts laughing.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rem starts laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ram also laughs. The driver who is Hiro and Zero Two's boyfriend also laughs. Magi just looked at them funny.

 ***Back with Tomoko***

Iris Heart punches Tomoko a couple of times. Tomoko grabs Iris Heart's breasts.

"YOU DIRTY SWINE!" Iris Heart growled and throws Tomoko over the couch and onto the floor. "Today is the day...that Tomoko Kuroki." Iris Heart grabs the wrong glass. "And Magi Thunder." Iris Heart puts her foot on Tomoko. "All gonna die!" Iris Heart said and giggles and then drinks the glass. She saw the glass and gasps and falls down dead. Tomoko was so confused.

"What the fuck just happened?" She asked herself.

 ***Back with Magi, Zero Two, Rem, Ram and Hiro***

After laughing, Ram cocks the gun and aims it at Magi Thunder. "Magi Thunder. We're gonna take you down!" Zero Two said.

"Funny." Magi Thunder said grabs Ram's arm just before she shot. She shoots the suitcase instead. Rem starts screaming. Ram head collides with the top part of the car, she goes down and Magi has the gun now. She shoots at Ram a couple of times. Rem is out of the car.

"COME ON! COME ON!" She screamed at Zero Two to hurry it up.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zero Two yelled at her and began running away with Rem, screaming and flailing her arms around. Magi got out and shoots Ram a couple of more times and charges at Rem. She rams into her the wall and Rem goes down.

"Who do you work for?" Magi asked the blue haired girl, as she points her handgun at her.

"Natsuki!" Rem yelled and gets shot in the head. Magi killed her as she hears Zero Two clapping behind her. Magi points her gun at her.

"Congratulations. You just passed the first test." Said Zero Two.

"What test?" Magi asked her.

"Oh! Those little Anime shitheads have been driving me crazy since the day I met them and ripped me to shreds. I figured by, throwing them into the fire with you would do the trick." Zero Two replied.

"What are you talking about?" Magi asked Zero Two, gun still pointed at her.

"Yuu Naruse knows your the assassin! That's why she hired me to take out your tight little ass. That popular bitch has way to many views! And she hasn't even put me in her recommendations yet."

"Bastard." Magi growls.

"So I'm hiring you, to finish the job."

"What's in it for me? Or else I'll bust this cap in your ass!"

"Well if you fail? You're as good as dead!" Zero Two knees Magi in the gut. She groans in pain. "Isn't that right Darling?"

"That bitch don't lie." Said Hiro.

"And if you succeed? You work for me. Not that little bitch Tomoko Kuroki! Cause I'll kill you enough...you can't refuse. Capeesh?"

"Capesh." Magi nodded.

"Good. Darling!? Fire up the baby! We're going to home depot to pick a pool set for the afternoon!...oh...and don't forget this." Zero Two gives Magi Thunder the suitcase. Zero Two giggles and walks back to the car. Hiro opening the door for her. "Oh and by the way! Yuu Naruse is out of town working...she won't be expecting you." Zero Two gets in the car and Hiro closes the door for her. Magi looks at the suitcase and walks away.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**The Anime Assassins!**

 **Ep 5: Yuu Naruse (Watamote) Part 2**

* * *

Magi Thunder gets a call from Tomoko. She was walking home from Iris Heart's place. Magi Thunder answers the call. "Que Pasa?" Magi asked.

"Holy crap man, I just got my ass kicked!" Tomoko said.

"Was it that sadistic demon Iris Heart?"

"Yeah, well she's a Goddess. How'd you know?"

"We've been 'dating' for a while, she set me up! That hotty. Apparently Yuu Naruse knew we were up to something. So she tried to get to us, before we can get to her."

"Oh shit then what do we do!?" Tomoko cried, almost in tears. She stopped walking and was at her driveway. She stood at her bike...which had a note in the basket.

"Don't worry douchebagal. I have it under control. So what happened to Iris Heart?"

"I don't know, she's dead, she choked or something."

"Dammit! She had a sweet sweet spiral staircase."

"Aww! No way I love those things!" Tomoko cheered.

"Me too. Alright, enough chit chat, I got a TubeAnimer to kill." Magi hangs up the phone. Tomoko puts her phone away and looks at the note. She opens it and reads it.

"Come see the all new game console...call now for a reservation." Tomoko shrugs and gets her phone out and calls again. Inside the Hollywood museum, in an office, was Zero Two and Emilia of Re:Zero sitting at a desk when the phone call was made. Emilia answers it.

"Hello?, Hollywood Museum." Emilia answered.

"Yeah, I have this coupon for a free tour, said to call to make a reservation."

"Oh yes, what's your name?"

"Tomoko Kuroki."

"Oh! Tomoko Kuroki...ok...uh let me write that down. Hold please" Emilia covers the phone and looks at Zero Two. Emilia motions Zero Two to get closer. "It's Tomoko Kuroki!" She whispered.

"Oh gosh! That little nerd! Fell for the new game console trick! Hehehehe! Tell her to come in, right now."

"Today!? It's Monday! We're closed today! We don't open till Wednesday!"

"Will you just shut the hell up? What do you think you owe the place? Tell her to come in now!" Zero Two growled.

Emilia sighs. "Will you please come in today for a free tour?"

"Sweet! Yeah, I'll be there within in the next hour." Tomoko smiled.

Emilia hangs up. "See? How hard was that?" Zero Two asked. "I don't know why you never listen to me."

"I'm sick and tired of being here all day!" Emilia complained as the phone rang once more. She and Zero Two start to argue for a bit.

"Answer the phone. Answer the damn phone." Zero Two finished. Emilia rolls her eyes and picks up the phone.

"Hello? Hollywood Museum."

"Is Zero Two there?" Zack Temple asked, the one who called.

"One moment please." Emilia looks at Zero Two. "It's Zack Temple! Yuu's boyfriend!"

"Give me the phone!" Zero Two said and takes the phone from Emilia.

"Hi Zack. How are you?" Zero Two asked in a happy tone.

"Did you kill that Thunder jerk yet?" Zack asked.

"Dead as a door nail! Hahahahaha!" Zero Two lies.

"Hey Yuu! The demon bitch killed Blonde head. Yay!" Zack cheered.

"Wait!? Yuu is there!?" Zero Two asked and eyes went wide. Uh Oh.

"Oh, she decided not to go to the park. Some shit about soreness I don't know." Zack replied.

"Ah shit!" Zero Two was now mad.

"Something wrong?"

"No! I just forgot...to take my gas medicine! Yeah! That's it. Got to go! Bye!" Zero Two gives Emilia the phone back. "Here! Get Magi Thunder on the phone!"

"You call her!"

"What? Just get her on the phone! Why do I pay you for woman, for nothing?" Zero Two takes the phone back as Emilia dials Magi Thunder's number. Who was still at the alleyway, walking. Magi answers the call.

"Yeah?"

"Magi. Change of plans. Yuu didn't go to the park. She's at home." Zero Two said.

"Su Casa Yuu Naruse? I'm on it." Magi Thunder said and hangs up.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you know where I can find the latest clothes store from here?" Asked Nico Yazawa from Love Live. Magi Thunder stares at her, from top to bottom. Nico smiled.

"Nico Nico Niiiii" Nico did her signature catchphrase to Magi and pose. Magi just stares at her and then strips Nico of her clothes and puts them on instead, as a disguise. Nico started running away, just in her panties and bra. Magi heads for Yuu's house.

 ***With Tomoko***

Tomoko arrived at the basement of the Hollywood Museum. She saw a pink haired girl. "Hey how you doing?"

"Checking in?" Asked the pinked haired girl, who was Haruko from FLCL.

"Yeah I got this coupon." Tomoko said and showed Haruko the paper. Haruko nods and Tomoko signs in. Writing her name down on a paper.

"Lovely. Just Lovely." Haruko smirked and gets up and guides Tomoko to the place. "Please."

Haruko stands by the doors and opens them, letting Tomoko inside. It looked like an old jail place. Tomoko walked with caution and looked at Haruko. She then sees girls locked up. One girl was at the bars and tried to reach for Tomoko. Another looked at Tomoko.

"Take off your shirt mate, let me see your nipples." She said. And looked like a gangster. Finally, she meets with Zero Two at the end of the room in the last cell.

"Good morning." Zero Two said.

"Yeah, I'm here to see the Museum." Tomoko said.

"Could I see your coupon please?" Zero Two asked Tomoko.

"Yeah, sure." Tomoko shows it to Zero Two.

"Closer please." Tomoko walked closer to the cell. Zero Two walked to the glass case door and looked at the coupon. "That expires in one week. You think you're here to see the new game console, Don't you?"

'Why you making it sound like, it's not here?" Tomoko asked, lowering her hand with the coupon.

"Cause it's not you moron! It's a trap!" Zero Two shouted.

"Dammit! I knew it was too good to be true." Tomoko whined.

"Tomoko!? Do you know why you're here?" Zero Two asked the short girl.

"No. And if the new game console isn't here...I'm out!" Tomoko looked to her right and Hiro was blocking her way. Zero Two started chuckling. Tomoko turns the other way and sees Haruko with a gun.

"You're fucked...nya." Haruko said.

"Seat please." Zero Two said. Tomoko sits in the chair as Zero Two tries to open the door.

"Haruko! Open the door!" Zero Two told her. Haruko opens the door and Zero Two was out of the cell. She then walks to Tomoko and looks at her. "Tomoko...you are my catalyst to take over the world."

"How the hell do you plan to do that?" Tomoko asked.

"Through hypnosis...Video Hypnosis! You see, I developed a software to infiltrate the young brain." Zero Two touches Tomoko's head. "My mission? Is to become the most viewed AnimeTuber OF ALL TIME! Number 1! Control your minds! Control the world! Hahahahahahaha!"

"That some bullshit, how do you even know it works?" Tomoko rolled her eyes.

"Do the words, Thunders Solutions ring a bell?"

"Yeah, what do they have to do with it?"

"I hypnotized you, you brat. Do you remember what you were watching before that Thunder popped up on your screen!?"

Tomoko starts having flashback...she was watching a cat lick wood with sexy sounds of it."

"...Before that." Zero Two said. Another flashback happens when the ad first popped up for a couple of seconds. Then a red screen with Zero Two on it appeared.

"Attention! Welcome to my hypnosis video! Live! You will her Magi Thunder to assassinate all Anime and girls that stand in my way! Blonde freak! Must destroy Yuu Naruse and Watamote! And you little punk! Will help me take over the world!" Tomoko's eyes were red and she was nodding and had a crazy smile on her face. The flashback ends.

"Meh. I would've had her kill them anyways." Tomoko said.

"You see, Tomoko...you were my victim bitch...now you're just a bitch. You see, if I could hypnotize you to hire an assassin to do my dirty work? Then I could hypnotize the entire anime fandom to view Darling In The Franxx and Me. And after Yuu Naruse is dead? I'll have access to over 3 million views! And that little pansy ass won't get in the way! Grab her."

Hiro and Haruko grab Tomoko and make her stand up. Zero Two giggling.

"You see Tomoko, there are 2 ways we can do this. Plan A? Or Plan B? I need a Anime channel to upload the virus to. So give me your password."

"You fat demon I ain't giving you my password!" Tomoko roared.

"Well, I guess that means it's plan B."

"What's plan B?" Tomoko asked, Haruko pressing her gun to Tomoko's head.

"Take her away!" Zero told Hiro and Haruko. Tomoko started screaming and struggling to get out of Haruko and Hiro's grips. They throw Tomoko into a cell. "Face it Tomoko. You're just not that popular. You're views are dropping like the plague. And besides, your channel and Anime would just slow down the process. We're packing up guys! We're going to Tokyo!" Hiro locks up Tomoko in her cell. She screams for help as Zero Two walks with pride and an evil smirk.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**The Anime Assassins!**

 **Ep 5: Yuu Naruse (Watamote) Part 3**

* * *

Magi Thunder arrives at the house. She rung the doorbell and Zack looks thought the peephole. He gasps. "Magi Thunder! I knew that old demon fat whore was up to something." Zack said to himself and opens the door. "Oh Hi, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, My name's uh...Téa Gardner. I'm Yuu's hairstylist. I was just in the neighborhood and had some new hair products I like to show Yuu.

"Oh yeah, She does have the lesbian look going. Come on in." Zack Temple smiled and lets Magi Thunder inside the home, who is still in Nico's school uniform.

"Thank you...Ooh lovely place." Magi enters inside the house. Zack closes the door and locks it. "Oh uh, rough neighborhood?"

"No not really! Although there's this Anime killer running around, Magi Thunder." Zack said and walked closer to Magi.

"Ooh." Magi nods.

"Sports a fake mustache. Wears big white rim sunglasses. Likes to wear disguises." Zack smirked. Magi nodded again and eats a strawberry licorice. Zack looks at it. "Has a strange obsession with strawberry licorice." Magi quickly puts it away. "So you seen her around?"

"No haven't seen her." Magi shook her head.

"Aw, that's to bad. I mean you think a girl like that would stick out like a pair of big titties."

"Oh most indefinitely." Said Magi Thunder.

"You know what, Téa? When I find this blonde haired jerk? I'm gonna fart in her eye. I'm gonna take her mustache, rip it off and shove it down my throat, and puke hairballs for a week."

"Sounds hot." Magi said.

"Oh none of this crazy talk! So what's in the case?" Zack steps away from

Magi Thunder. Magi looks at the case. "Oh uh just some hair products." She answered.

"Oh! Do you need a hair blower?" The nerd boy asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine, I just need to see Ms Yuu Naruse."

"Are you sure? I got a good one. It will blow you away!" Zack pulls a leaf blower out and blows at Magi Thunder. She falls over the couch and onto the carpet floor. "Well well well. If it isn't Magi Thunder. Thought you little disguise could trick me?"

"I'm the master of disguise!" Magi said and got ready to fight the nerd.

"Well, you're in our world now Thunder. And you ain't coming out!" Zack said and also got ready to fight. Zack punches Magi in the gut and then elbows her in the back. Zack grabs Magi and throws her to the ground. "Come on Missy. Get up." Magi Thunder roars and goes for a lot of punches. Zack blocked them and shook his head, he then kicks Magi Thunder in the stomach. And then goes for a 5 punch combo. Magi goes down. "Aw. Are you hurt? Are you tired? Here have a seat!" Zack grabs a wooden chair and slams it onto Magi Thunder. Zack crouches down and grabs Magi's head. "Shit just got real Thunder. And it's only just beginning!" Zack slams Magi's head into the carpet and was gone. Magi groans and reaches for her gun.

"HA!" Magi said and sits up and saw a girl with black hair and a seductive smirk on her face. "What the?"

"Hey...I fucking love your mustache." Said the girl, who was Ayame Kajou. Magi starts shooting Ayame in the stomach, but it had no effect on the vice president.

"Hahahahaha. That tickles." She smiled. She then gets on top of Magi Thunder after slapping her in the face. "Talk dirty to me."

"Uh uh uh, I would love to." Magi said, so confused.

"Mmmmm! Tell me you want to scratch my back with your teeth." Ayame moans.

"I-I-I want to scratch your back with my teeth." Magi stuttered.

"Yeah! Tell me you want to squeeze my tummy so hard, I fart." Ayame moaned again.

"I want to squeeze your tummy so hard, you fart." Magi repeated.

"Oh! Tell me you want to eat me like a hamburger." Ayame moaned...again.

"I-I want to eat you like a hamburger." Magi said. Ayame goes onto her back and holds Magi Thunder in the air with her legs and holds her hands. "Super girl! Hahahaha! Throw up in my fucking mouth!"

"Bleeeeeeeeh." Magi made the noise, but nothing happened.

"Noob!" Ayame kicks Magi Thunder into the kitchen, where Magi changed into armor all of a sudden. Magi is on the ground, when Eirin Yagokoro appeared.

"Oh wow! Look what the cat dragged in. You want one of my famous cheese omelets? They're Yuu's favorite!" Eirin said and slams her pan on Magi's face. Magi groans and got to her feet. Eirin gets a wooden spoon and swings it around as Magi tries to punch the woman. Eirin smacks Magi's hand. Then again and again and again. "Oh oh, hide your boobs. Open face!" Smack! Magi got hit in the head. She groans loudly and was getting mad. Eirin goes for glass bottles and throws one at Magi Thunder. But she dodges it. The white haired woman slams five on Magi's head. She then goes for the dishwasher and slams a glass cup on Magi's head. "Listen Conquest! I told you not to come over when Kaguya is home! Last we bend so hard, she got a nose bleed!"

"I'm not Conquest!" Magi shook all those bottle hits off.

"Wait? You're the horseman I've been banging for last three weeks?" Eirin asked.

"No. I don't think so." Magi said.

Eirin looks outside the kitchen window and sees Conquest. "Oh there's my big horsey!" She said and the armored man did the banging sign. "I love you! Hahaha!"

"I'm here to kill Yuu Naruse!" Magi growled.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so? Go ahead and kill that lesbian looking bitch! Just don't get shot." Eirin said to the blonde assassin.

"What?" Eirin points her finger to the living room, behind Magi Thunder. Magi Thunder turns around and Chito appeared and gets her AK out and starts shooting at Magi Thunder. She roared as she fires a lot of rounds. Magi quickly dashes away to the hallway, getting back into Nico's school uniform outfit. She pulls her gun and her and Chito fire at one another. Soon, Magi ran out of bullets. She goes to the nearest room as Chito get firing at her. Soon the firing stops and Magi backs into a girl.

"Hey!"

"KYA!" Magi Thunder got scared and turns around to face the girl. It was Kaguya Houraisan.

"You know, there's no point in trying to kill us. We can't die." She said to Magi Thunder.

"What's that mean?" Magi asked.

"Well we're basically immortal. I mean, if Yuu Naruse dies, so do we. Hahaha!" She giggled.

"Then where's Yuu Naruse?" Magi asked and the lights go out. Kaguya yelps.

"Right here! Magi Thunder! Are you ready to die!?" Yuu Naruse glared at Magi Thunder. Who teleported to Yuu Naruse. She was in a red robe. Magi changes into a karate outfit.

"I am!" She said.

 ***In Tokyo***

Zero Two arrives at a small card convention. Rory Mercury from Gate and Kurumi Tokisaki open the doors for Zero Two. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs in room 103." Kurumi replied.

"I'll meet you there." Zero Two said and enters the building. Rory hands Zero Two a drink as they walk into the building. In the small room, two girls were sitting at a table as Zero Two sits across from a girl with a medical eye patch on her eye. She looks at another girl with blue hair and glasses.

"Deal me in." Zero Two said to her and gives her a lot of money in bills.

"I don't know...so much money. This is so lame." Said Mii of Date A Live.

"Just shut the hell up and give me some cards!" Zero Two said to her. Mii gives Zero Two 8 cards. Zero Two looks at the girl across from her. "You're that little cutie on AnimeTube aren't you?" Mii looks at the money and counts it.

"Yeah." It was Rikka Takanashi.

"The number one most viewed." Zero Two smiled.

"Yeah. Of all time. And who are you?" Rikka asked the demon girl.

"Part time billionaire. Full time social climber. I own the hard rock and the joint." Zero Two lied.

"This is so lame." Said Mii as she farts.

"That's the one." Said Zero Two, as if she understood what Mii was trying to say. Mii farts again. "Shall we?"

Rikka nodded. The two begin the card game. But before that, Zero Two snaps her fingers and Kurumi and Rory distract Rikka, by touching her hair and face. Kurumi putting cards into Rikka's pocket in her shirt. "Just a little good luck charm." Zero Two smirked. Mii started to fall asleep. Zero Two slams the table. "Wake up!"

"Huh? Eh?...Ok...place your bets." Mii said.

"Double or nothing." Said Zero Two. Mii starts rolling dices for each girl.

"Oh that sucks..." Mii said, referring to Zero Two's numbers. She rolls one more die and looks at Rikka. "Our winner."

"Yes!" Rikka said and gets the money that Zero Two gave to Mii before the game started.

"Well...I guess winning is easy...WHEN YOU'RE A CHEATER!" Zero Two growled.

"WHAT? I WASN'T CHEATING!" Rikka yelled out at Zero Two.

"Security!" Zero Two snaps her fingers and out came Fear Kubrick. She looks at Rikka as Mii was freaking out.

"Well well well!" Fear makes Rikka stand on her feet.

"I wasn't cheating. She's lying." Rikka said to Fear, who just ignored and checks Rikka's body.

"Check her pocket." Zero Two said and Fear found two cards. She pulls them out and puts them on the table.

"Yugioh cards! Oldest trick in the book!" Fear said.

"Those aren't even mine!" Rikka groaned.

"Take her up to the presidential suite! I'll deal with her there!" Zero Two growled. Kurumi, Rory and Fear take Rikka to the elevator to the top floor. "Where the hell's my chocolate milk?" Zero Two asked herself, looking for her drink.

 ***Back with Yuu Naruse and Magi Thunder***

Yuu Naruse does backflips and moves around quickly. She does a pose. "Your soul is mine!" She yelled at Magi Thunder. Magi Thunder does the same as Yuu Naruse and does a pose.

"Hope you wear a size D bra!" Magi yelled back. The two start to go for punches. After blocking all the hits, Yuu Naruse palms Magi in the chest, making her go back. Magi gets herself back together. "Shouldn't had lunch." She said and flips over Yuu Naruse who tried to sweep her off of her feet with a kick. The two start to kick one another. Yuu Naruse gets the upper hand and knees Magi and then karate chops her in the back. Magi went down and Yuu went to stomp her head, but Magi rolled out of the way and jumps kicks back up to her feet. Magi and Yuu trade blows once more. Magi then dropkicks Yuu and she staggered. Magi then does flips and lands a kick to Yuu's head. She spun around and collected herself. She reached for her staff and held it and then spun it around herself.

"No one's ever survive the taste of my big stick!"

Magi grabs her own and also spins it around herself. "Let me be the first!" Magi said. The two exchange hits with their wooden sticks. Magi smacks Yuu and gets rid of her stick. Yuu then uses a force push to send Magi down. She hits hard and groans. Yuu then produces red lightning from her hands from her head and charges up. Magi looked at her case that Zero Two had given her. Magi gets to her feet and opens the case and gets two sprays cans out. She charges them up and turns around and puts them near her butt. Yuu fires the red blast at Magi.

"Thunder fart!" Magi farts and fire bests Yuu's lightning and soon gets consumed by the big flames. Yuu goes down and burns to death...(Fart noise) Magi gets her phone out to call Zero Two. "Yuu Naruse is now Yuu Gonese." Magi licks one of the spray bottles as Zero Two laughs over the phone. What will happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

**The Anime Assassins!**

 **Ep 5: Yuu Naruse (Watamote) Part 4 (Final)**

* * *

Yuu Naruse does backflips and moves around quickly. She does a pose. "Your soul is mine!" She yelled at Magi Thunder. Magi Thunder does the same as Yuu Naruse and does a pose.

"Hope you wear a size D bra!" Magi yelled back. The two start to go for punches. After blocking all the hits, Yuu Naruse palms Magi in the chest, making her go back. Magi gets herself back together. "Shouldn't had lunch." She said and flips over Yuu Naruse who tried to sweep her off of her feet with a kick. The two start to kick one another. Yuu Naruse gets the upper hand and knees Magi and then karate chops her in the back. Magi went down and Yuu went to stomp her head, but Magi rolled out of the way and jumps kicks back up to her feet. Magi and Yuu trade blows once more. Magi then dropkicks Yuu and she staggered. Magi then does flips and lands a kick to Yuu's head. She spun around and collected herself. She reached for her staff and held it and then spun it around herself.

"No one's ever survive the taste of my big stick!"

Magi grabs her own and also spins it around herself. "Let me be the first!" Magi said. The two exchange hits with their wooden sticks. Magi smacks Yuu and gets rid of her stick. Yuu then uses a force push to send Magi down. She hits hard and groans. Yuu then produces red lightning from her hands from her head and charges up. Magi looked at her case that Zero Two had given her. Magi gets to her feet and opens the case and gets two sprays cans out. She charges them up and turns around and puts them near her butt. Yuu fires the red blast at Magi.

"Thunder fart!" Magi farts and fire bests Yuu's lightning and soon gets consumed by the big flames. Yuu goes down and burns to death...(Fart noise) Magi gets her phone out to call Zero Two. "Yuu Naruse is now Yuu Gonese." Magi licks one of the spray bottles as Zero Two laughs over the phone. What will happen next?

 ***Back in Tokyo***

Zero Two kept laughing. Rikka was sitting on a soft chair, as Kurumi and Rory locked their guns on her. "Yuu Naruse is dead! She's dead! Hahahahahaha!" Zero Two high fives Fear. "But you know what? We have more important things to attend to." Zero Two looks at Rikka who was glaring at her. "Cheater Cheater. Pumpkin eater. Stole my cards and tried to cheat her!"

"I told you I wasn't cheating man!" She yelled.

"I know you weren't. But you have something I want. And I'm going to get it."

"What!?"

"5 million views. And I'm gonna get them. With this!" Zero Two pulls out a red USB.

"What is that!?"

"It's a- It's a- I don't know what the fuck it is! It's a fucking hypnosis virus!" Zero Two yelled and looks at Kurumi and Rory. "See these bitches? They're hypnotized! They'll do anything I tell them to do! Watch this."

Rikka looks at both of the girls.

"Hope on one foot." Zero Two commanded and Kurumi and Rory started hopping on one foot. "Touch your tit." They touch their breast. "Stop!" Zero Two yelled and the two stop moving. "See? And when you upload this virus to your channel. Every single one of your viewers will do whatever I ask them to do! And this virus will spread! Like Quetzalcoatl's giant tits on Dragon Maid."

"Psycho bitch!" Rikka growled at Zero Two. Zero Two pats her head. Zero Two starts chuckling. Fear gives a laptop to Zero Two who opens it up for Rikka.

"AnimeTube password...please." She asked.

"No! No way! I'm not gonna do it!" Rikka protested.

"Well then you have a decision to make!" Zero Two pulls a binder with two papers. "Column A or Column B. Column A: You upload the virus."

"I ain't gonna do it!" Said Rikka.

"Hahaha! Well looks like we're gonna have to go with Column B!"

Fear pulls Mii up. "The dealer?" Rikka had a confused face and looked at Mii. Mii looks at Fear and touches her face.

"Yes! We searched through your family tree. And we found Mii in the fruit section! She's your 3rd cousin on your mother's side!"

"Cousin say what?" Mii slurred.

"I don't even speak lame you old bag of farts!" Rikka yelled.

"Well let me show you, what we do to Column B." Zero Two smirked and clapped twice. The lights went out. "Ah shit! I thought I told you to get rid of the clapper!" Zero Two claps again twice and the lights came back on. "Smoke her!" She told Kurumi, keeping her eyes on Rikka as she shoots Fear in the head, killing her. Fear went down as Mii went to Rikka and started freaking out. "You see little Chuunibyou girl...I don't fuck around. So what shall it be?"

Rikka looks at Mii then back at Zero Two. "I'll do it." She said. Zero Two starts laughing as Mii gives her "cousin" the USB. Rikka goes into her account on AnimeTube and puts the USB inside of the laptop. It started to slowly upload.

"It's uploading...this is so lame." Mii said to Zero Two.

"Yes! It's uploading! It's uploading! It's uploading!" Zero Two looked at the screen and couldn't be happier. "Oh my God! It's uploading. Soon the world will be mine! Darling In The Franxx will rule AnimeTube! And no one can stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rikka and Mii started to cry.

 ***Outside of Yuu's house***

Magi Thunder was back to her original outfit. She steps outside and sees two Twizzlers. She picks them up. "Well. I guess that's it." A white light flashes and a car came out of the light, it was a back to the future car. The car parked right next to Magi Thunder. But who was inside it? Tea Gardner came out of the drivers seat.

"Magi Thunder! You have to come with me!" She said going to Magi. All of a sudden a boy shoots at them. Tea pulls out her gun and fires at the boy. The boy died. "Listen to me! Zero Two uploaded a super duper deadly hypnosis virus to AnimeTube."

"I already got my flu shot." Magi said.

"No! Not that kind of virus!" Tea rolled her eyes at Magi Thunder.

"Darn." Magi said.

"The only for us to stop it! Is for us to go back in time before it was put up!" Tea said and goes to the engine and puts a thing inside of it.

"Wait! Hold on! I just had a very long day. The only thing I wanna do right now, is relax, go to Disneyland with my hubby."

"Magi! The fate of the world is in your hands! We have to go now or else they'll still think that Yuu Naruse is dead!"

"She is dead, I killed her. I destroyed her." Magi said.

"No she's not." Tea said. The passenger seat opened up and it was Bob Thunder.

"Hey baby! I haven't seen you in forever!" Bob said.

"Bob!?" Magi looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Saving the world." He said. "Love the new mustache honey. Can't wait to rough you up in Tokyo."

"We're going to Tokyo?" Magi asked.

"Yeah." Tea said and all three get back.

"Ok. Before we go. I got a joke. What's scarier, louder and faster than lightning?"

"Uhh...Thunder?" Tea replied.

"No. Bob and Magi Thunder." Magi said.

"I don't get it." Bob said.

"Yeah..." Tea said.

"Touche." Magi replied and the car rides off into the past to stop Zero Two.

* * *

 ***The End***

 **Season 2 is coming!**

* * *

Uni and Nepgear got a notification from AnimeTube. It was Rikka's new video. The Super Deadly Hypnosis video!

"Nepgear! Come over here! New video by Rikka Takanashi!" Uni yelled out.

"Sweet!" Nepgear sits next to Uni and watches the video. Soon they became hypnotize and under Zero Two's control.


End file.
